User blog:Samiyahmitchell123/This is about all the stuff on MSP
Name: Samiyah M. Todays topic: the star Pumpchkin Some people say that pumpchkin or pump is a hacker i herd stories like, Pumpchkin got help from former top Male or Female on the top before her and that the person who helped pumpchkin in her journey to being the star she is today and others say well pumpchkins a hacker and theirs nothing else to say other than shes a hacker. From my research from what i read was that our icon pumpchkin got more attention as she progressed into being the star she is today, Pumpchkins username on Msp dosent need to be auto-corrected becuase of her fame, some movie stars adored pumpchkin while some may not have and they ony went agenst pumpchkin because she made a movie with statement saying that she is not very fond of short films so people have grown hate for her not for this reason theirs toms of reasons why people hated her but all people are entitled to their own opinnions and that some others thought different about having short films and longer films so then the players on Msp hated her more because she made the statement " Short movies are ruining Msp " people hated her but shes loved every were but not red carpet wise. The harshest this is that people kept harrassing her about it and sending her mean messages of being completely rude and death threats sad but if you ever feel the need to talk bad about someone theres something called a thought bubble some people need to learn how to use it i need that thought bubble to so it dosent matter its your choice to do or say or express how you feel but we all need a thought bubble alitttle here and there so now people started making new accounts about pumpchkin some were good some were devoted to her some were just mean andsome were just on th stalker level anyways she had lots of fans so she didnt care as much for haters another thing is that she had on her status something about " Porters " and well that word dosent mean your supporting pumpchkin necessairly what it means is that your a person carrying some elses luggage basically im sure pumpchkin is a real smart girl and we all know she knows what porters really means. Some even went to saying that pumpchkin admitted to being Donnie C. and although we dont have proof of her being her Ex people still decided to be rude and mean about her break up with Donnie for her boyfriend RiLeY@SaHs harsh but they are good friend the 3 of them but pumpchkin and riley werent the perfect couple they got into lots of arguements and pumpchkin refused to Re-add riley back into her dating postion on her Main account due to fighting alot. Meanwhile she had a backup named Pumpi and she added him back to her dating spot on there. Then more hate spread not to pumpchin many people did not know that pumpchkin was Pumpi so the hate went towords Riley for being caught dating pumpi keep in mind they didnt know pumpchkin was pumpi so we dont knwo their story for how they rekindled their realationship today but they made it work. pumpchkin now has 1 Main account because they banned pumpi no one knows why but she sticks to the one Main account Pumpchkin it took a long to in the making to get to level 91 you all may know pumpchkin started in Augest of 2011 and isnt finsished yet but she has her account still through all the hacking tothis day 06/27/15 and 1 last thing how dose pumpchkin deal with being hacked i couldnt cope with having to know i got hacked. thats all the time i have left to blog but i will be still bloging ''' '''Skype : Samiyahmitchell101 Facebook: Samiyah Mitchell Instagram: Dat_girl_miyah_ Twitter: Princess_miyah_ Google Hangouts : Samiyah Mitchell Youtube: Samiyah MItchell Thanks guys Category:Blog posts